Boom, Clap
by DegrassiIsMyLife123
Summary: Maya Matlin is drunk at a party, drinking up her bottled emotions. Her and Miles just broke up, and she's watching him have the time of her life. She's caught by surprise when she's met up with a blast from her past. *ZAYA ONESHOT*


**Little one shot :) This fic takes place during "Basket Case", (Before Zoe's assault episode). Hope you enjoy :)**

(MAYA'S P.O.V.)

Okay. I wasn't drinking _that_ much.

I was only on my sixth...or seventh cup. Straight vodka with some orange soda, really. But I needed it. I needed to feel that numbness you get when your just a little too tipsy. I needed to feel that dizziness. I needed that muse right now.

I was looking at my ex boyfriend of only two days, flirting it up with that actress _slut_. Zoe Rivas. God, her name made me want to throw up all the alcohol in my system. She was wearing some pink mini dress, it was rising up as she danced next to Miles, revealing her skimpy little pink bathing suit bottoms. I watched from afar, sipping on my cup, alone. Well, I wasn't alone. There were like, hundreds of other _slutty_ girls around me, who were either pretending to be drunk, or just light weights.

Rebecca Dash was on her second cup, but she was acting like she had just taken 10 straight shots. She was talking to three other girls, who had guys behind them, clinging on their waists. It made me sick. Maybe just because I was a lonely, single girl watching her ex boyfriend have the time of his life.

Earlier, a brown haired senior tried to "pick me up", meaning to take me to one of the many Hollingsworth bedrooms. Don't guys have any respect? Just because they see a drunk girl alone. Well, I mean, I guess that's normal. But it shouldn't be.

And so I sat on one of the lawn chairs, right outside of the pool, getting splashed every five seconds by people jumping into the pool. I didn't care though. I was too drunk off of my ass to realize. I didn't even feel drunk, maybe it was because I was just moping around, but my body was.

I realized how drunk I was when I stood up, because I literally almost fell into the pool. I straightened myself, and my Ramones t-shirt, clinging onto my red solo cup half way empty. I stumbled over to the main staircase outside the Hollingsworth's house. I felt someone slap my ass while I was at it, but I didn't care. I needed to get out of there, somewhere quiet. The loud music was giving me a headache.

I don't know what was giving me a headache - how much alcohol I was having, the loud music, or the fact that "Boom Clap" was blasting. I hated that song - considering Miles and I went to see "The Fault In Our Stars" for our six month anniversary.

I stepped up the first stair, stumbling on the way. Wow. I was really _fucking drunk_. I blinked a couple times, resuming my way up the stairs. My body shifted to the left, and I lost all control as I fell onto someone's lap on the side of the steps.

Yes, I fell into someone's lap. It was definetly a boy's lap, because I was 99% sure I didn't hear a squealing girl. And I had to land on that one part of his body. Yes, my face was planted in his...you know.

I looked up into the face of a boy I knew. He had black hair, a black sleeveless shirt on and black jeans.

Zig Novak.

I hadn't seen or talked to him in almost a year now. He was probably just as shocked to see me as I was. I couldn't really tell, his face was spinning.

"Maya?"

I stood up, straightening myself again. I felt like I was going to barf any second.

"Zig Novak?" I slowly said, looking at him. Wait, since when did Zig have two faces?

"Maya, are you okay?" He asked. I almost fell backwards, but he grabbed my wrist before I could fall.

"Zig..._Novak_?" I giggled. It was the first time I smiled that night. "Is that you?"

"You're_ really_ drunk."

He was right. I was really drunk. All I knew, was that I couldn't be here any longer. I couldn't stand to hear the screeching voices of girls around us singing along with the radio.

_Boom, clap you make me feel good, come on to me, come on to me now._

"I..." I grabbed my forehead, trying to stop myself from throwing up all over him. "I have to get out of here."

I stumbled up another step, nearly falling on the way.

"You shouldn't go alone," I heard Zig say behind me. I turned around, and he got up, placing his hand on my back. "Let's go."

We made our way through the rest of the crowd. The crowd of drunk people. Annoying girls, some crying, some fighting. A girl with her shirt off on the picnic table, the boys all surrounding it, chanting for her to take her bra off.

Slut.

_Bam._ Face plant into the sliding glass door.

"No, Maya you have to _open it_." I think Zig said behind me. He then opened the door, lightly pushing me in the door. People were in the living room, sitting on the couch and talking, at the kitchen table pouring more drinks. Zig took my wrist, trying to find the hall way.

"This way," I mumbled, pointing to my left where the stairs were. I could hardly feel myself walk, but I was.

_Is Zig Novak taking me upstairs to...have sex with me?_

"I..." I mumbled after reaching the first step. "I don't think I could make it up there." I giggled.

Zig just looked at me, before swooping me up into his arms. I rested me forehead on his neck, wrapping my arms around his neck. I guess we reached the top of the stairs, and he brought me into the nearest bedroom. The guest bedroom.

He opened the door, closing it with his foot. He walked over to the bed, resting me on it.

"Mmm," I mumbled, grabbing my forehead again.

"Drink this," Zig demanded, throwing a water bottle on the bed. He backed up from the bed, looking out the big window. A new song was playing, I think it was some Kesha song.

I opened the water bottle, taking three big sips, hoping I wouldn't throw it all up. I whipped my mouth. So...is this the time Zig just took his shirt off, and started having sex with me? That was all I was really used to, I guess.

I rested my head on the pillow, staring up at the spinning ceiling fan. I couldn't tell out if it was on, or if I was imagining it.

"How much did you have to drink tonight?" Zig asked, taking his focus off the window. I looked over at him.

"I don't know...maybe six, seven drinks?"

He sat on the bed beside me.

"I haven't seen you...in a _long_ time." I said. He then looked away from me.

"_Ha_," he chuckled. "Yeah."

"You cut your hair," I said, sitting up, running my fingers through his hair. He turned his face, but he wasn't entirely looking at me, he just took my hand.

"Lay back down," he quietly said.

"Nice arms," I chuckled. Wow, he got_...hot_. He quietly chuckled, looking forward, looking away from me.

"Why are you mad at me?" I pouted. I hated the way I sounded.

He was silent at first, and I noticed him shake his head.

"I'm not mad at you," he finally said. "I'm just confused."

"Confused?" I repeated. "Why?"

He chuckled, looking at me again.

"You're too drunk to realize."

I closed my eyes, trying to think back to the last time I saw him. It was freshman year, before Paris.

"Is _he_ the reason why you drank so much tonight?" he asked. He was pointing to a picture of Miles on the bedside table.

"_No_," I scowled. "I don't need to _drink out my emotions_, okay?" My voice kind of made it obvious that I was lying.

He chuckled.

"What did rich boy do to you?"

"He's just an asshole, _okay_?" I sighed. "He's a big...asshole."

He looked down at me as I looked at him. He wasn't spinning anymore.

"Didn't know you were interested in guys like him..." He laughed.

"Well okay, _Mr. Perfect_," I yelled. "I know, I'm stupid. Just...drop it."

"You're still the same," he chuckled. "_Mean drunk_." He whispered.

I looked at the ceiling again. I could feel it coming, faster than I thought.

_Oh god._

I knelt over the bed, throwing up into the garbage can beside it. I felt like I was puking my entire body out.

I could feel his gentle hands in my hair, pulling it back. He pushed it back, holding it in one hand, the other on my back. I could hear him whisper _"shit"_ under his breath.

After I was done, I just stayed like that, crying. That's when I felt it. All the hurt I had trapped inside of me, all the hurt Miles caused. I didn't feel as drunk anymore, I just felt like hell.

"Maya..." Zig lowly said, still holding onto my hair. I then sat up, away from the garbage can. Zig let go of my hair, grabbing a tissue on the night side table, wiping my mouth with it.

"You don't have to," I said, but he was already doing it. He threw away the tissue, and used his thumbs to wipe the tears coming from my eyes.

"He's such..." I whispered, crying. "He's such a _dick."_

He looked at me, as I wiped my face with the back of my hands.

"I hate him," I whispered, the tears coming out again. He then scooted closer to me, wrapping his arms around me. This all made me cry more. It was that kind of crying where you were just so sad, and the second someone hugged you, you just cried more.

I planted my face into his warm chest, my hand rested on it too.

"_Shhh_," he tightened the hug. "You're going to be okay, Maya."

He held me like that for another minute or so, before I separated it, looking at him.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I looked at him with my wet eyes. He pushed the hair that was sticking to my face out of the way.

"Well who else would've sat here, as you threw up and cried over some dumbass ex boyfriend?" he chuckled. I wiped my face again, taking a deep breathe. I was okay.

"I missed you, Zig." I looked up at him again. Then he did that signature smile. The Zig Novak smile.

"I guess," he shrugged "I missed you too."


End file.
